In His Dreams
by Darks Light
Summary: When Kai brakes off contact with his grandfather his sleep is then filled with nightmares of a terrible event to come, will Rei be able to help him or will Kai push him away, Shounenai parings Rei x Kai, abit of Tyson x Max...plz R
1. Chp 1: Remembering

**Disclaimer:** (warning contains Yaoi, if you don't like it then don't read it!) I don't own Kai, Rei, any of the other characters in this fanfic or the situations which they are in some other person does but don't get me wrong I wouldn't think twice about owning Kai! .

**In His Dreams  
By Darks Light**

The trees flew by as Kai stared out the window, deep in thought; they were once again on the bus heading for there next hotel; it was snowing out side as it had been for most of the day. Rei sat a few seats behind Kai looking at him and thinking about what had happened last night while max and Tyson slept and Kenny typed away on his laptop...

**Rei's Flashback**

...It was around midnight, when I remember waking up to the sound of someone crying. I sat up in bed and listened, it was then that I realised that it was Kai who was crying. I looked down at the blue haired boy lying curled up next to me, he looked so innocent with his triangle less face yet so sad when I saw the tears that stained his cheeks. I wondered what was wrong with our team leader who was usually so cold and emotionless but had now been reduced to crying in the dark.

It hurt me to see him like this, I always thought of Kai as the strong one of the group not to be affected by anything or anyone but now... I sat up against the wall and carefully picked Kai up into my lap trying not to wake him but I didn't succeed. Kais eyes slowly opened as he leant his back against my chest looking up at me, eye's awash with pain and confusion. For a moment we just stayed like that, staring into each others eyes, then he pulled back as if the realisation of where he was had just occurred to him. I continued to watch, he looked both surprised that he was in my arms and embarrassed that I had seen him crying...

**Kai's Thoughts**

...I sigh silently as I watch the snow covered scenery fly by. I had been with my new team the Blade Breakers for around a year and it was then that I decided it was time to put an end to things.

My grandfather had originally put me in this team to steal their Bitbeasts for his stupid scheme of world domination. I wanted nothing to do with it, I was sick of being his experimental slave and I couldn't care less about his dreams of world domination. I personally didn't give a shit. All I wanted at the time was to be the best there is, I know the others say all I care about is winning but that's not true and they don't know how far off the mark they are. There is one thing I care about more than winning and that is Rei; he was the main reason I decided to break off all contact with my psychotic grandfather. However, that's when the nightmares started.

Last night I found I couldn't get to sleep yet I was to tired to train and when I finally did get some sleep I wished that I hadn't. Last night horrible images replayed themselves over and over again in my head. I found myself in a dimly lit room, lying on the floor when he'd come over to me with that bamboo cane of his and then he'd beat me with it again and again till I cried out in pain.

I didn't know how or when it happened but at some point last night I woke from my nightmare to find my self staring into Reis lovely amber eyes. I could tell that he was concerned, I could see it in his eyes, his facial expression, however it was then that I realised that he had his arms around me and I was sitting in his lap worst of all I had been crying. I pulled away not wanting Rei to see me like this, but he just pulled me back towards him and I let him; being with him seemed to ease away the nightmares that haunted my sleep.

When I woke up that morning I was still in his arms and he was still sleeping peacefully like usual. I didn't know what to think or what he would think about my display of emotional weakness last night. However, I did know that he would want to know about what was wrong with me last night and I didn't want to tell him, I just wanted to put it behind me, burry it away with the rest of my past and human emotions. I sat up and just observed Rei while he slept, his relaxed nature began to wear off on me but in the end I reluctantly slipped out of his arms and left...

**Normal POV**

Rei sighed, he wasn't going to get anywhere with just sitting there and staring at Kai, he was really concerned it was not like Kai to let anyone see him so weak let alone see him cry. Rei got up and sat down on the seat beside Kai.

Kai could feel Reis presence and sighed, he guessed that Rei was here to find out about last night though he didn't want to discuss it. He looked up at the raven hired boy who's eyes shone with concern.  
"Kai...what happened last night?" Rei whispered, so the others wouldn't hear.  
"Its nothing Rei, don't worry...I'm fine," Kai managed to lie, he didn't want to tell Rei, he didn't want Rei to see him so weak again, but the memories were coming back. Kai trembled slightly as he remembered the nightmare he had last night and the pain of the cane that felt so real.

Kai quickly looked up as he felt Reis warm arm around him pulling him into his lap again like he had last night, he considered resisting but in the end accepted the invitation. Kai rested his head on Reis shoulder as he felt Rei rub his hand lightly along his back, whispering caring words in his ear trying to calm him down as tears sighlently ran down his cheeks. Whether Rei meant all the words he said Kai didn't know but the comfort gained was enough to keep him there. To Kai it seemed that his ability to experience human emotions was slowly coming back to him; _'but was this a good thing?'_

For Kai and Rei the bus arrived earlier than they wanted, both having been quite happy in each other's company. Kai stood up as the bus pulled up to the front of the hotel and walked of the bus behind the others, after him came Rei. It was now dark and yet it still continued to snow, he and the others quickly grabbed their bags and ran for the hotel.

Inside it was nice and warm and it wasn't long before they had their room key and were heading down the hotel corridors. Their room consisted of three bedrooms, with bathrooms, all connecting to a small kitchen and a lounge room with a fire place. The sleeping arrangements were simple, Tyson and Max as always had a room to themselves, Kenny would always have his own as he was usually up all night typing with Dizzie and then Kai and Rei shared the other room.


	2. Chp 2: The Watcher

Meanwhile, Voltair was in furious and deadly mood as he paced up and down his study. Once again, Kai had failed to report to him, the third time in a row and now he couldn't locate him so he had sent for Tala. Tala was the leader of the Demolition Boys and they had recently started working for Voltair as a back up plan if Kai failed, which he did and failures needed to be punished.

He had informed Tala of Kais betrayal and had sent him on a mission to see what his grandson was up to and to observe his and the BladeBreakers actions. Tala obeyed and it was obvious that he thought Voltair was just after data and other information. Voltair smirked and Tala's naivety, he didn't want data, he had something different in mind for the traitor of a grandson he had been burdened with for all these years. He would make Kai pay dearly for his betrayal.

Tala had been following the Bladebreakers since their last hotel, and he had made note of everything that went on from room arrangements to training programs as Voltair had never told him exactly what to look for. He hadn't asked either, it was a need to know basis and as it turned out he didn't need to know. However one thing he did know was that it wasn't wise to Question Voltair's orders.

Since it was so late at night when they had arrived at their hotel most of the team had decided to go straight to sleep, all besides Tyson who decided that food was the first priority.

Kai managed to get the first turn in the shower that night in his and Rei's room, he let the warm water run over his body getting rid of the tenseness of the day. When Kai finally came out he was just in boxers and his hair was still dripping.

Rei was entranced and just stared at the blue haired boy but managed to quickly snap out of it. He grabbed his stuff and headed for the shower. When he was done he found Kai was lying on their bed, arms folded up under his head staring at the ceiling.

Rei moved silently over to the bed and softly sat down next to Kai,  
"Kai...?" he questioned, watching as Kai looked up at him,  
"Hn," was all Kai said to let Rei know that, yes, he was listening, he knew Rei was concerned about him but he didn't want to tell him...not yet. Kai mentally sighed, he didn't want Rei to see him so weak again.

Rei looked into Kai's pleading crimson eyes and sighed,  
"Kai I'm just worried about you and I can help you if you would just let me know what's going on," he told his leader.  
"Its nothing just a bad dream that's all," Kai quickly replied and with that he turned onto his side so his back was facing Rei. Rei inturn sighed in defeat before lying down and trying to get to sleep. However, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't tell his mind to stop worrying.

It was late that night when Rei stirred in his sleep, he was somewhere between asleep and awake though he could hear something that sounded sadly familiar. Rei sighed as he shifted his body into a sitting position; it was Kai again. Rei looked down at the poor boy lying beside him, wishing that Kai would tell him what was going on so he could help him. Rei ran his fingers through the boys blue hair and carefully scooped him up into his arms rubbing his hand up and down Kai's back until the whimpering ceased; he didn't like to see him so sad and frightened. With Kai now sleeping soundly Rei lay back down into the warmth of the bed bringing Kai who was still in his arms down with him. However, what Rei failed to notice was Tala. He had been watching from the window, shocked yet also confused with what he had just witnessed.


	3. Chp 3: The Next Morning

Kai slowly woke up that morning to the sun shinning through the open window, he also noticed that he was once again in Rei's arms. The warmth was nice and welcoming and all he really wanted to do was snuggle down deeper in to the warmth of Rei's arms and stay there, however he knew he couldn't. Rei would wake up soon and would want to know about last night. Kai sighed, he didn't know if he wanted to tell Rei or not though if he were to tell Rei how exactly would he go about explaining the beatings that had haunted his sleep for two nights now.

Slowly and carefully, Kai lifted himself out of the bed and Rei's arms trying not to wake him up, he looked down at Rei and stroked his cheek with his fingers before looking away somewhat ashamed at what he was doing to Rei after all he had done for him.

The necko-jin boy was sleeping peacefully as Kai got his clothes and made his way to the shower and he let the warm water fall over his body, he leant his hands against the wall deep in thought. There was too much that he had to think about. Not just how he was going to explain his nightmares to Rei, but what to do with his unusual feelings for the Chinese boy.

Eventually he managed to get out of the shower, and quickly dried off, got dressed then silently walked to the window in their room and looked out side, it was snowing again! Kai wondered if he would be able to get the others out there to train...nope. He sighed he would have to cancel their training it would be basically impossible to get them out there in this weather.

Kai silently opened the door, stepped out into the hall closing the door quietly behind him, and headed off towards the others rooms to tell them about training. He reached Tyson and Max's room and kicked the door open unfazed by the fact he ended up braking it. He stood there smirking as Tyson and Max scrambled out of bed.  
"Training is cancelled," he told them before walking off to tell Kenny. Tyson and Max just stood there staring after their leader had left; they had got up for nothing!

Kai reached Kenny's room to find the door already open,  
"I'm up Kai! You don't have to kick my door down!" Kenny called out from within the room. Kai stood there for a second as if debating on something,  
"Training is cancelled!" he yelled back into the room before leaving.

Shortly after Rei woke up, yawned and stretched out to find the double bed empty, he pouted and sat up, he had hoped Kai would of still been there this time so he could get to the bottom of what ever has been bothering him the past two nights. He was beginning to get really worried now

Rei was just about to get out of bed when the door flew open, it was Tyson, he looked really happy and that could mean one of two things...  
"Rei guess what...no training!" Tyson yelled before going to leave the room as quick as he had come, but Rei called out to him  
"Tyson where's Kai???" the Chinese boy asked, stopping his friend before he could run off.  
"I dunno, he left the hotel a few minutes ago," Tyson called back heading for the kitchen.

Rei slowly got up, and wandered over to the open window, he looked out side it was a somewhat sunny day though it was still slightly snowing, suddenly something caught his attention; it was Kai! He was leaning against the wall training, oblivious to the snow falling to the ground around him.

The blue haired boy leaned against the wall outside the hotel building, it was snowing but he took no notice of it; he had better things to do then worry about the weather. Cold crimson eyes were so focused on the spinning of his blade that he failed to notice the raven-haired boy watching him from their hotel bedroom window.

Rei, the raven-haired boy watched his leader through the window inside their warm bedroom, amber eyes shinning with admiration. Kai had cancelled training yet he still trained.  
"Kai..." Rei sighed, as he turned his gaze away from the window and he looked around the now empty bedroom he shared with their team's leader. He had decided to stay inside in the warmth for the morning while Kenny was typing away on his laptop as usual, Tyson and Max had run off to go to the mall and make the most of their day off. He left the window and grabbed his clothes before heading towards the shower, later he'd go talk to Kai and hopefully get some answers.

Tala had fled from the hotel and back to Biovolt Headquarters to inform Voltair on what he had witnessed that night. However, Voltair didn't seem to take the news lightly and ordered him to return to the Hotel where his traitor of a grandson is staying. His orders were to take the rest of his team and bring Kai back to the mansion as soon and as un-noticed as possible.


	4. Chp 4: Running Away

Rei quickly got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed, and made his way out of the hotel room and down to where he had seen Kai from the window. Kai could sense Rei coming and looked up to see him walking across the snowy grounds towards him, he sighed, he knew why Rei was out in the cold but he wasn't ready yet, he still had some things to work out inside his head.

"Rei what are you doing out here in the cold?" he asked for the sake of it,  
"Kai I am worried about you and want to know more about what's been happening for the past two nights," Rei pleaded with the older boy. He knew that Kai was not someone who would go and tell everyone his problems, he was the opposite, but he had hoped that Kai would've been able to trust him by now.

**Kai's POV**

I sigh and look away from Rei's gaze, I don't want to deal with this right now, how am I supposed to explain my dreams to him. Something keeps telling me that Rei wont think any less of me for being weak because he didn't think any less of me when I couldn't take it anymore and broke down in tears. However, I just...  
"Kai..."  
I look back up at the raven-haired boy and I can see the concern flicker in his eye's, I wonder how someone could be so willing to waist their time caring about me, through I have no time to dwell on this as Rei's talking once more.

"I know you think you have to be the strong leader all the time and look out for me but I can help you, I can and would be happy to look after you if you just tell me what's wrong,"  
I'm shocked by this, though it was true I always took it upon myself to look after Rei, to be strong for Rei because I enjoyed taking care of him; it gave me a purpose, a reason for being; a reason for living.

I'm somewhat relieved that Rei really cared enough about me to say something like that and I can feel some of my worries beginning to subside. However, I don't want Rei to think of me like that, I wanted him to think of me as strong and not weak.

I haven't said anything or responded even though I know I should its just that I dont know how to react to something like that. No one had said anything like this to me before, I had been longing to be with Rei for ages but I don't know how to tell him; now that I have the chance to I cant. The silence is becoming unbearable so I do the first thing that comes to mind, I run.

I keep running and soon come to one of the hotel's walls, thought this was no problem for me, I'm a good jumper and easily cleared it. I kept running but mentally I could of kicked myself, I didn't understand 'why was I running?' I had always wanted Rei to care about me and now I had got what I wanted but once more I let it slip through my grasp and for what? I know the answer it was because of my pride.

**Normal POV**

Rei lost track of Kai as soon as he entered the main town, and decided that it would be best for him to just go back to the hotel and wait for his to return. Rei kept walking trying to tell his mind that everything was going to be fine, after all Kai had been known to go off for long lengths of time by himself to return at some point during the night. Rei hoped that the others would be back by now and they were which allowed him to tell them about Kai and how he had run off.  
"That's a good thing Rei, no more Mr serious," Tyson joked,  
"And you know he always comes back," Kenny added.

It was then that Rei, feeling that none of his team mates were taking this seriously, told them about the nightmares Kai had been having over the past two nights. However Rei left out the part about waking up to Kai crying each time, it took him along time to get Kai to trust him and he wasn't about to lose it, not now when Kai might need someone the most.  
"So big deal, he always goes off by himself, why should we care? I mean he has never shown interest in us," Tyson pointed out.

"Kai does show interest in _one_ of us you know Tyson, and that one person so happens to care and has the right to be worried about him," Max said and Kenny tried to hide a laugh as Rei blushed, he didn't think that they knew about his feelings for Kai.

After a short time Tyson finally got what they were talking about,  
"Rei you cant be serious!" he yelled, Max and Kenny confirmed it by laughing, Rei bowed his head, now they all knew, well all besides Kai himself.  
"I can't believe it! Him of all people!" Tyson yelled again getting frustrated, he couldn't believe that _anyone_ could actually like Kai. Kenny told Rei that he would keep him company by working out in the lounge room with Dizzie while Rei waited for Kai to come back.  
"Yeh, and if he doesn't show they'll raid the streets looking for him," Tyson joked.


	5. Chp 5: The Search Begins

Meanwhile, Kai was still running, for fucks sake he couldn't even understand why he was running in the end he decided that he just didn't want Rei to worry about him even more if he new what happened every night in his nightmares. However, Kai guessed that by running off he was probably making Rei worry even more so than if he had told him. However Kai kept sprinting down the streets until he reached a park, it was covered in snow and surrounded by snow covered bushes and trees.

He looked around and for the first time noticed it was getting dark.  
"I probably should be heading back..." Kai mumbled when all of a sudden four black blurs shot past him out of nowhere coming from all different directions. He tried to work out what they were and where they were exactly coming from but then something hit him in the back of the head, he collapsed on the ground and everything went black.

A short while later Tala and the rest of the Demolition boys emerged out of the bushes smirking. He grabbed Kai by the wrist and dragged him through the snow and down the deserted streets of the town towards the Hiwatari Mansion. When he and the Demolition Boys finally reached, it was already well into the night. Tala banged on the big oak doors, and the butler opened them and motioned for he and his team to come in before leading them down a few passages with Tala who was still dragging the unconscious Kai behind him.

Tala soon found himself staring at an all to familiar pair of doors; the butler opened them and motioned him to enter with his master's grandson. The room was Voltais study and Voltair was sitting behind his desk, however he got up when he noticed Tala come in dragging Kai along with him. This pleased Voltair, his orders had been obeyed and completed all in a short amount of time. He grabbed Kais wrist from Tala and slammed the unconscious boy against the wall of the study, Kai groaned as he fell to the floor and began to gain consciousness. Voltair congratulated Tala on his successful completion of orders and motioned for him to leave the room, with Tala gone Voltair locked the door behind him and turned around to face his sorry excuse for a grandson.

**Rei's POV**

I sigh and look at the clock hanging from the wall for the umpteenth time, it was twelve thirty and Kai hadn't shown up yet. I knew that he was usually back before eleven thirty at the most twelve from experience, I would often find my self unable to sleep on the nights he was gone and would lie awake in bed waiting for him to return. I turned my attention from the clock to look back out the lounge room window from my seat beside the fire. It had stopped snowing and the moon was out shinning its silver light over the newly fallen snow making it glisten, it was a beautiful sight to see though I guess I was to busy worrying about Kai to take in the scenes full beauty.

I heard a chair in the kitchen move along the ground and look up to see Kenny coming towards me.  
"Rei, I think its time for us to go to sleep now,"  
That's Kenny's suggestion but I don't want to, I just want to stay up just a bit longer in hope that Kai would return soon. However I soon give in to Kenny's suggestion as I suddenly find my eye lids slowly shutting as I sit here.

**Normal POV**

It was a new morning back at the hotel and the sun shinned in through the window waking the sleeping form of Rei. He quickly sat up and looked at the clock it was 7am, he had slept in! Rei looked around the room hoping to find see Kai standing there to tell him to hurry up for training but sadly, he wasn't there nor was there any trace of him even coming back that night. Rei quickly got up and jumped into the shower, he was beginning to panic something he always did when Kai disappeared for awhile, it was just like an instinct he had just to panic and worry.

He quickly got dressed and headed off to the kitchen to find Tyson already there stuffing his face with food. Max was there as well cooking pancakes and Kenny was also up sitting at the table but this time he wasn't working away on his laptop. Tyson looked up to see Rei standing there and managed to stop stuffing his face long enough to ask if Kai had come back or not, Rei sighed and told them that Kai hadn't shown up and sat down with the others. Max offered him a pancake but he was to worried to eat anything so he politely refused, Tyson was going to take it when Kenny jumped in and told Rei that he would have to eat something if he was going to come out with them to go hunt down Kai.

After a quick breakfast, much to Tyson's dismay, they head out of the hotel to begin their search for their team leader,  
"Guys I have know idea where to begin this search," Rei said with a sigh as they stood at the edge of the hotel driveway,  
"Don't worry Kai cant hide from us forever, we're bound to find him somewhere," Tyson said with a laugh.

They split up and looked up and down the streets for him for what seemed like hours when they met up they headed of further into the town and then down town, but there was still no sign of Kai anywhere. The tried to think of a place where Kai would go but there really wasn't one besides anywhere where there wasn't many people and they had already checked all the alleyways.

It would have been a lot easier if they knew exactly where he had lived but Kai had never mentioned it, all he had told Rei was he had lived in a mansion with his grandfather. They searched the town once more and were about to give up when they saw a street they hadn't noticed before it was one of those fancy streets where the rich people who had the flash cars lived so they decided to check it out anyway. The small group walked down the street looking at the big houses and their nicely weeded gardens as they went until Rei spotted what he had been looking for, at then end of the street it was a big mansion and on the outer wall it had engraved 'Hiwatari Mansion'. He and the rest of the gang figured that this must have been Kais grandfather's mansion.


	6. Chp 6: The Beating

Meanwhile deep inside the Hiwatari Mansion Kai slowly gained consciousness...

**Kai's POV**

My eyes flicker open and slowly adjust to the dim light as I looked around the room I let out a small gasp as my eyes fall upon the study desk and the man sitting behind it his cold eyes glaring at me unblinkingly. I felt a sudden rush of dread flow through me as my blood runs cold, I knew exactly where I was, I had been here many times before; it was my grandfathers' study.

I watch as my grandfather Voltair slowly gets up from behind the desk and walks over to where I'm lying, though never once does he take his eyes off me. I tried to get up but I'm roughly pushed back down onto the floor.  
"What do you have to say for your self boy?" His questioning me, his voice is cold, hardened and full of menace. I don't answer his question made no sense, though I didn't want Voltair to know about Rei. I mentally shudder at the thought of what would happen to me, to Rei if Voltair was to find out.

Voltair moves quickly giving me a stinging slap across the face, I guess it wasn't the best idea.  
"I asked you a question boy and when I do I expect you to answer me," he yells at me.  
I put a hand to my face and a thought hits me this was just all to familiar, it was then that I remembered my cursed nightmares that haunted my sleep; they all started off the same, they all started off like this. I managed to guess what was coming and sure enough from behind my grandfathers back emerged the cane, I had seen it before, felt it before, and it wasn't just in my nightmares but in my life before I joined the BladeBreakers. This was the past I had buried away hoping to never think about it again but that wasn't to be so; I was here now and there was nothing I could do about it.

I know what's coming, Voltairs' bamboo cane has one purpose and that purpose was to teach what he called discipline. I mentally scream as a feel the familiar sting of the cane against the side of my head and slowly but painfully everything begins to get darker and as every stroke strikes my body everything begins to blur.

**Normal POV**

When Kai finally re-gained consciousness he ached all over, his body felt like he had been hit twice by a car at high speed, he was also covered in blood; his blood. Kai tried to stand up but his legs gave out beneath him and he just collapsed back down onto his hands and knees. His head was killing him, he put a hand to his temple and felt a deep gash above his left eye, and then he realised that he was now only in his boxers and he had other deep cuts and bruises all up and down his body all of which were the mark of the cane.

Kai looked up just in time to see his grandfather sitting smugly behind his desk. He glared at him with pure hatred but his icy glares had no effect on his grandfather like they did on his team-mates. Voltair just smirked back at him as he got up and walked around his desk towards Kai, cane in hand and ready if it need be used again.

"Are you ready to do some explaining Kai?" he questioned, though it might have sounded like a question Kai new better, that was an order for all those who knew what was good for them, but Kai was stubborn and wasn't going to give in and endanger Rei. Voltair had now lost his patients with Kai and raised the bamboo cane and brought it down hard twice, once across Kai's lower back and upper thigh and another across his shoulders. Tears were now streaming down Kai's cheeks as the pain seared through his body and after a few more beatings Voltair stopped the tortures blows.

"You have disgraced your family," Voltair snarled at him before calling to a butler that Kai noticed for the first time to be standing in the corner of the room. Kai was sure that for watching his torture the butler would get good pay to be quite about what went on in here, they all did.  
"Show him out when he can stand," Voltair ordered, and with that the butler left to get the rest of Kai's clothes. After the butler had left, Voltair told Kai that he expected him to return in a few days and hopefully by then Kai would've learnt the error of his ways. He too left the room having guessed that his grandson wanted nothing to do with his mission. It didn't bother him it was the betrayal and failure to obey orders that did, he didn't need Kai for the mission anymore Tala would do good enough maybe even better, when Kai returned he'd tell him that he would be no longer needed.


	7. Chp 7: Giving Up

**Kai's POV**

I hear the door close behind my grandfather as he leaves I lie down on the cold floor and break down into tears, I had been trying not to cry since the beginning but now that I was alone it didn't matter. I stop crying only to try and stand up, I'm eager to get out of this house and away from my grandfather. However, after a few attempts I lie back down exhausted and pained on the floor breathing heavily, I would've given anything to be back at the hotel with the others right now anywhere as long as it was a good distance from this room.

I lie on the floor saturated in my own blood as I try to think of how I was going to explain all of this to Rei. I let a small sigh escape my lips 'would he even want anything to do with me if I showed up as weak as I am now. I lie on my side and look over my beaten body in pained distaste though I figure I would be able to hide some of the cane scars under my pants; most of them were on my lower body and the ones on my back could be covered by my top. However the others even Tyson would notice.

I sigh, there would be no fooling Rei if I showed up looking like this and barely able to walk, covered in my own blood. I'm angered by my own weakness, I couldn't even stand up properly. The others will ask complicated questions which I wouldn't want to answer I know this but at some point in the near future I will have to tell Rei the full truth even if it means being seen as week in the eye's of Rei.

I can't tell how long I've been in this room or if its night or day, the study has been built in the middle of the Hiwatari Mansion and has no windows, the only light comes from the dim lamp on the desk.

All this thinking is beginning to make my head hurt even more and soon I gave into sleep as exhaustion sweeps over my body. However I'm only to be woken up in what seems like only moments later when really it has been hours. I looked up to see the butler looking down at me, his face is blank as though he's become accustomed to seeing this situation. My clothes are in one of his hands; he hands the clothes to me and leaves the room with out saying anything.

I groan as I finally manage to stand up with out falling back over and wince as I trie to pull on my pants, the fabric rubs roughly against the cuts on my legs. I stand defeated and alone in the room and decided not to even try pulling on my shirt, I cant imagine what the state of my back looks like but it still burns in pain. The room begins to blur and I put a hand to my temple, my heads throbbing again. I brace myself and luckily my vision clears, I want to get out of here now. I leave the room to find the butler standing by the door; I guess that he was waiting to escort me out of the house.

**Normal POV**

It was beginning to get later and Tyson was starving, for hours the gang had been wandering around the mansion trying to look through the windows but with little luck as they all had the curtains drawn tightly shut and there was no sign of Kai. Max and Kenny had been trying to convince Rei that it was time to call it a day and that Kai could of doubled back and could be waiting at the hotel for them right now.

Rei didn't want to give up searching, not now, not until he found Kai or knew where their blue haired leader had gone to but in the end he reluctantly gave in with a sigh, he shouldn't of pushed Kai to tell him about the nightmares; it was all his fault.


	8. Chp 8: The Search Ends Here

They started walking back to the front of the mansion when there was a loud BANG, the sound of the two oak front doors being slammed shut. They slowly sneaked down the side of the house and looked around the corner to see Kai slowly limping away down towards the street.

"Kai..." Rei yelled out and rushed over to him while the others followed from their hiding place. Rei stopped when he reached him and saw the state he was in. Kai saw the happiness in Rei's eyes quickly vanish to be replaced by that of concern and confusion,  
"Kai wa...what happened?" Rei stammered looking at the blood and bruises that covered Kai's body, Kai said nothing he just looked to the ground. 'Why did they have to come looking for me' he thought 'it would have been easier if the had just stayed at the hotel' he didn't need this right now, he didn't want Rei to see him like this, weak.

**Kai's POV**

I flinch slightly as Rei touches my shoulder and then the others showed up,  
"Whoa what happened to you?" Tyson questions however I say nothing, no one else says anything at first they all just stare at me, staring at my weak and pathetic state.  
"Its nothing, I'm fine just leave me alone!" I lie trying to run off. Bad idea. I could barely stand let along run and all I manage to do is trip and collapse onto the cold, harsh ground. I begin to tremble as tears sting my eyes. I'm so confused, I can't understand why I'm crying, I have had beatings like this before and had never reacted so...so weak. I'm disappointed in myself for being so venerable in the company of Rei and the others; im supposed to be better than this.

Tyson's getting frustrated and it isn't long before he's yelling at me.  
"Well looks like we have just been searching the whole bloody town looking for you and you don't give a shit that Rei was worried as hell about you going off and getting yourself beaten half to death!!!"  
I don't look at him or any of the others, I just stare at the snow covered ground and cry, my prides been stripped and I've been left exposed to the elements as weak. Im pained yet agitated as realisation of what Tyson was accusing me of surfaces. Its not true. I do care for Rei, I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Don't you think that's just a bit harsh Tyson?" Rei seems like the only one who can truly understand me, I guess he's the only one who knows the full extent of my pride and intolerability for weakness. If I wasn't in so much pain I might have smiled because I'm glad, glad to have Rei here with me and I'm glad I let myself confide in him.

He pulls me closer to him and I'm grateful for the comfort and warmth he brings me. Tyson's beginning to drag Max down the street so he could have more time to eat and Kenny's laughing as he walks off behind them, they're an unusually light hearted group. I don't know where Rei gets his strength from but suddenly I find my self being carried down the streets in his arms, I got to protest that I'm capable of walk but he tells me that I'm not and that if I try I'd be in an even worse condition then I am now.

I often saw Rei giving me worried looks as we head down the road towards the hotel. All I want to do is smile and tell him that I would be fine though I can no longer stop the tears from escaping, my cold barriers have broken and all I can do to hide my tears is looking away. I don't understand why I feel so venerable now, of all the times in my life why now? Maybe I just couldn't take the presser of holding all my emotions inside of me for so long in my life. I sigh, I know that even if I managed to tell Rei I was fine it would have been obvious that I wasn't, deep inside I am just happy to be away from his grandfather and back with Rei.

I stare at the ground not wanting to talk about anything right now, however, I am going to tell Rei the truth tonight if I can manage it with out breaking down in tears again.  
"Thanks for everything," I tell him with a shiver as the cold wind nips at my exposed skin and it is just now that I realise its started to snow again. Rei smiles at me, holding me closer to his body, allowing me to share his warmth. Despite my pain I smile, I allow the tiredness to take over my body and my eyelids slowly close though I don't mind, I know that I'm safe here with Rei; he'll protect me from anything that I have no doubt about.


	9. Chp 9: Bathing

**Normal POV**

It snowed all the way back to the hotel and when they finally arrived there it was long past dark and they were all freezing, Tyson who was dying of starvation by now went off to the all you can eat dragging Max along behind him. Kenny had gone with them so Rei headed off back to their room with Kai to try to get him to have a shower so he could clean the gashes along his back. When the finally got to their room Kai must of been exhausted as he had almost fallen asleep in Rei's arms and only wanted to lie down and sleep. When Rei tried to convince him to go have a shower he refused.

Rei sighed and carried Kai towards the shower and Kai just looked around at him frowning as Rei put him down, he trembled and Rei smiled putting a reassuring hand on Kai's shoulder,  
"sshhh Kai, don't cry, everything will be ok now," he whispered. A thought had hit him when he reached the bathroom, he decided he would just run a bath for Kai then he could clean the wounds at the same time.

Rei put Kai down and pointed towards the bath and Kai sighed trying to give him a half smile, he knew Rei only wanted to help him so he let Rei get away with telling him what to do even though he was in no state to do anything about it.

Kai slowly lowered himself into the bath in only his boxers and winced as the warm water stung his cuts but soon relaxed. Rei slowly washed away the blood on Kai's back , he looked so venerable and dejected just sitting in the bath arms wrapped around his drawn up knees. Every so often Kai would lay his head on his arms looking away from Rei, as he cried not wanting to make him worry even more about him, though Rei would hear him sobbing and would try to comfort him. Since Kai had been through a lot that day Rei decided it would be best if he didn't ask about what had happened back at the mansion.

After awhile Rei managed to calm Kai down and stop him from crying, Kai looked up and smiled at Rei with tear stained eyes now enjoying Rei's company and the fact that he cared so much about him to bathe and look after him. When Rei had cleaned away all the blood from Kai's cuts he left to get some clean clothes for Kai. When Rei had left Kai lay down in the bath enjoying the warmth on his aching body wishing Rei would come back and he did with his clean clothes only to leave again to go and try and find some bandages for the deep cuts across Kai's back.

Kai sighed and got slowly out of the bath drying off and putting on his clean clothes, leaving off his shirt so Rei could deal with his back and walked out into their bedroom to find Rei sitting on the bed waiting for him with the bandages, Rei motioned for him to sit down in front of him.

When Rei had finished bandaging up his back, Rei suggested going down to join the others for dinner but Kai just shook his head and stared sadly at the floor. He was to tired to deal with all the questions that would be asked by the others though he told Rei that he could go join the others and that he would be fine but Rei wouldn't hear of it. Kai sighed as he lay down on the bed, exhaustion taking over once more. Rei ran his fingers through Kai's hair and soon he was sleeping peacefully, Rei quietly left and went down to join the others for dinner.

"Hows Kai?" Kenny questioned Rei when he arrived at the table the team was seated at,  
"He's sleeping now and was shaken pretty bad," Rei said with a sigh, "he took some bad beatings but I cleaned up and bandaged the cuts."  
"Do you know what happened?" Max asked.  
"No...I didn't want to push him to tell me until he has got over the shock of it all."

Max and Kenny nodded, they both thought that Rei had done the right thing by Kai, Tyson on the other hand was to busy eating to say anything. After eating his fill, Rei decided to leave the others to go to bed and check on Kai.


	10. Chp 10: Confessing

**Kai's POV**

I silently opened my tear-stained eyes and looked around the room, I was still lying on the bed where Rei had bandaged my back but I couldn't see him in the room. Sighing I came to the conclusion, I was alone again. I couldn't think of where he would've gone and it upset me that he had left, had I done something wrong? Or was it that me being weak was getting to him. I decided not to think about that I was already depressed enough with trying to figure out how to tell Rei my feelings for him.

I am afraid. I am afraid to tell him, I am not usually someone who is afraid of anything but it is true I am afraid of Rei's possible rejection because he means so much to me. I keep trying to tell my self that he feels the same way trying to build up my courage to tell him but I don't know how. What Tyson had said really got to me, I do care about him, more then can be imagined I just couldn't show him my gratitude then, I was to broken.

I sigh, I didn't mean to make him worry and I truly appreciate that he never gave up on me no matter how much I tried to push him and the others away he still looked out for me and for that alone I am truly grateful. In the end I guess it was lucky for me to wake up when Rei wasn't here it has given me some time to think things through but I would give anything to be back in his arms. I don't know how to tell him exactly how I feel but I want to tell him tonight.

Its cold lying on our bed without him and I can feel the loneliness creeping up on me and I decide to go out to the lounge room to wait for hie return. Lucky for me the fire was still going and the warmth was welcoming on my beaten body, lying on the couch in front of the fire I begin to relax wishing that Rei would soon come back to me.

**Normal POV**

When Rei reached their hotel room, he silently sneaked in not wanting to wake Kai and made his way down towards their room but he didn't get that far. He rounded a corner and saw Kai lying awake on the couch in front of the fire; he walked around and kneeled down on the floor in front of Kai so he was eye level with him staring into Kai's pained eyes.  
"What are you doing out here?" Rei questioned caringly, Kai slowly sat up and leaned on one arm.  
"The question is where have you been?" He asked with a sigh, "I woke up and you weren't here and I was cold so I came out hear to get warm by the fire and wait for you," Kai finished, thinking that he might as well answer Rei's question.

Rei smiled, "well I'm here now," he said, scooping Kai up in his arms and carrying him down towards their room.  
"And if you stay out here any longer you'll have Tyson and the others asking you one hundred and one questions at once," Rei said laughing.  
"And your not going to question me?" Kai asked managing a smirk and allowed Rei to carry him back to their room.

Rei in response dropped Kai who cried out in pain as he landed on his butt not having expected Rei to drop him. He looked up at Rei in an expression of pain and rejection. Rei smirked back at Kai who looked so cute when his pride was injured, Rei picked him back up stroking Kai's cheek with one of his fingers and placed him on their bed and then went off to get changed, he came back to find Kai lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, again he had been crying. Rei sighed as he sat down beside him and ran a hand through Kai's blue hair.

"So are you going to tell me how all this happened?" Rei asked, softly running a finger softly over the gash above Kai's left eye, Kai sighed and looked up at the raven-haired boy, he hesitated not knowing exactly where to start.  
"...ok," he said in the end looking back at the ceiling. He had decided that he was going to tell Rei so he might as well start now.

Kai told Rei everything about the past few nights, the nightmares and his beating that afternoon along with how Voltair wanted to see him in a few days. When he had finished Kai realised he had been crying again; it hurt to remember these things when the pain was still real. He sat up and bowed his head so Rei couldn't see the tears streaming down his cheeks. Rei just sat there stunned that someone could be so cruel, then Kai spoke again this time he actually looked at the raven haired boy.

"Rei...I," Kai hesitated as if deciding on whether or not he should be saying this then he spoke the three words Rei had been waiting so long to hear.  
"... I love you," Kai whispered, bowing his head again waiting for Rei to reject him as tears filled his eyes, but It didn't happen. Instead, Rei pulled Kai up into his lap again running his hand through Kai's hair to calm him down.  
"I love you too," Rei whispered into Kai's ear, then tilting Kais chin up with one hand and looked into his crimson eyes, smiling Rei gently wiped away the tears that had escaped with his thumb. Kai nuzzled his head in the nape of Rei's neck as an unkown feeling of happiness washed over him and after awhile Rei could hear the soft steady breathing of Kai asleep in his arms.

When Rei awoke that morning the sun was shinning through the window, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed happily. Rei then turned his attention to the blue haired boy who was curled up next to him his head lying on his chest still sleeping peacefully as if nothing had ever happened. Rei ran his fingers gently along Kai's triangle less face as he heard their bedroom door slowly open as Kenny poked his head around it, Kenny's eyes scanned the room and came to rest on Rei who had moved Kai into his lap so he could sit up and hold his koi close to him at the same time.

Rei smiled at Kenny and motioned that he could come in but Kenny just shook his head.  
"I just came to see if you two were up yet, you know its 9:30 in the morning," he whispered.  
"Oh ok..." Rei sighed, looking at the clock on the bedside table, '_I guess I should get up soon' _Rei thought, but when he turned to face Kenny, he was gone. Rei smiled and pulled the sleeping Kai closer to him nuzzling his face in Kai's soft blue hair he didn't want to get up just yet.


	11. Chp 11: Questions and Unwanted Visitors

It was some time past 10:00 when Rei reluctantly got out of bed, lying the still sleeping Kai down in the mass of covers, he quickly kissed him on the forehead, grabbed some clothes and went to have a shower. When Rei got out of the shower, he quietly made his way to the door, taking one last quick look at Kai curled up in the bed he silently slipped out the door and made his way to the Kitchen. He was glad Kai was alright, he didn't know what he would have done if Kai hadn't been alright or worse, turned up dead.

When Rei got to the kitchen, he found Kenny sitting around the table with Max and Tyson, who was still eating, Rei looked at them and smiled.  
"Hey Rei, how's Kai?" Max questioned.  
"Alright, he's still asleep so training wont be on today," Rei said, sitting down at the table with the others.  
"So what actually happened?" Tyson asked between mouth fulls of food, happy that he wouldn't have to do training after missing their last one they were bound to get extra. Rei hesitated, he didn't know weather he should tell them what happened or not he didn't know if Kai wanted them to know, in the end he decided that it was up to Kai to tell them and looked away at the floor.

Kenny guessed what was going through Rei's mind at that moment...  
"Rei don't worry you don't have to tell us, we can wait to ask Kai," he said. Rei looked up at the others Max looked confused, then Tyson spoke up,  
"Awww come on Rei you cant just not tell us," he said really interested, and was about to start annoying Rei with questions when Max told him to drop it only then understanding what Kenny meant and what Rei was going through.

After Tyson had finished eating Max suggested they got into town and make the most of their day off, Rei politely refused saying he was just going to have a lazy day, Max shrugged and left with Tyson. Rei got up and told Kenny he was going to go and check on Kai, Kenny nodded and went to work typing on his laptop.

**Kai's Thoughts**

Once again I wake up alone but this time curled up in the mass of covers and feeling a bit better than I was before though I'm still tired. You weren't here but your sent was and that was comforting, you could not have been gone long but would that mean you would take longer in coming back to me? I don't know. I thought about my confession to you last night that took a lot out of me but I guess it went all right. Actually it went better, you love me like I love you and that is all that I wanted, your love means more to me than anything, more than perfection, more than winning and more than my pride.

You were so gentle to me after I confessed, your fingers so soft on my cheeks as you reassuringly wiped away my tears relieving me of any doubt in the world. I sat up wondering where had you gone again, you are beginning to disappear nearly as much as I do and I don't like it when your not here, I feel empty, cold and alone, I guess I still haven't fully recovered from my torturous beating yesterday. Wrapping my arms around my pulled up knees I do the only thing I could, I wait for you to return.

**Normal POV**

Rei made his way down towards his room where he had left Kai, he didn't want to be away from him in case he woke up to find Rei gone. He silently eased the door open and sighed, Kai was awake sitting up in the bed, chin resting on his arms that were folded around his drawn up knees staring sadly at him. Rei smiled at him as he made his way over to the bed sitting down beside Kai before wrapping his arms around the boy and snuggled down into the warmth of the bed. Kai leant his head against Rei's shoulder and sighed.

"Where did you go?" he asked, Rei looked at him smiling.  
"Just out to the kitchen to see the others that's all," he replied.  
"Oh...I thought you had gone and left me," Kai told Rei looking away from Rei's loving gaze embarrassed. Rei laughed.  
"Well I'm here now and don't plan on leaving you," Rei whispered into Kai's ear.

Kai smiled at Rei, a true smile of appreciation, and yawned nuzzling his face against Rei's neck as Rei ran his hand through Kai's blue hair.  
"I think you need to go back to sleep and rest," Rei told Kai.  
"If I do your not going to leave me again are you?" Kai asked looking up at Rei with concern, Rei smiled and held Kai closer to him snuggling down into the bed.  
"Never again," he whispered, Kai soon relaxed and gave into sleep as did Rei after a few more minutes of bliss. Rei and Kai's bedroom door silently closed as Kenny and both Tyson and Max who had arrived back from wandering around town earlier walked down the hall to sit by the fire happy with what they had just heard and witnessed.

**Rei's Thoughts**

I slowly open my eyes only to shut them again, the sun is shinning brightly through the opened window, and there isn't a cloud in the sky. I look down at you curled up in my arms, your triangle less face making you look so innocent and carefree. I smile as I notice that your bruises have faded away along with most of the cuts from your brutal beating two days ago. Even now I still don't understand how anyone one could be so cruel, however one thing I do understand is why you never let anyone near you and always strived for perfection and why it was so hard for you to tell me your feelings for me.

I sigh running a hand through your soft blue hair when I hear the door slowly open, looking up I see Kenny and both Max and Tyson sticking their heads around the door. I take a quick look at the clock it's only 9:00am, however I guess its late enough for them to become curious, you usually have us out and training at dawn.

As I hear Kenny quietly close the door I notice Tyson and Max sitting on the floor while Kenny sits on the chair in the corner, I had been hoping for them to leave instead of staying. I feel you move in my arms and look down to see you staring up at me still looking a little tired and beaten, I watch you look around the room as your gaze falls upon the intruders Kenny, Tyson and Max. You look back at me.  
"What are they doing here?" you ask, nodding your head towards the direction in which the others were sitting. I shrug not knowing myself when Max pops up.  
"You two weren't up yet so we decided to see what was keeping you both."

You sigh and look up at me a bit annoyed at the onlookers.  
"Make them go away," you say with pleading eyes, snuggling further into my arms.  
"Obviously not a morning person then," Tyson adds in, you look up and glare at him and he cowers closer to Max, in all my life, I had never met anyone who could silence Tyson with just one glare. I stare at Kenny until he gets the hint and ushers Max and Tyson out the door. I hear you sigh and look at you as you curl up in my arms; you're smiling up at me with that beautiful smile that is usually hidden behind your cold mask. Relaxing now that the others have left us alone I lean back against the wall, bringing you closer to me and running a hand softly through your hair.


	12. Chp 12: Recovering

**Normal POV**

Kai rolled over in the bed yawning and stretched out, looking up at Rei, smirking slightly.  
"Feeling better now?" Rei asked, staring into Kai's deep crimson eyes, Kai just smiled nodding his head in return.  
"That's good, you need to get up and get some food before Tyson manages to eat it all, you haven't eaten in what... two days?" Rei laughed.  
"I hear what you mean," Kai said, indicating towards the door where the sound of Tyson and Max's' cooking could be heard. Rei went to get up.  
"Are you coming?" he questioned Kai.  
"Yeh...not just yet though," Kai replied, wrapping his strong arms around Rei's waist and pulling him into his chest.

After what seemed like ages of just lying around Rei finally suggested that they get up before Tyson and his little group barged in again, Kai sighed in agreement slowly getting up and heading for the shower leading Rei by the hand behind him. When Rei had newly bandaged the last remaining cuts across Kai's chest and back they headed out for the kitchen.

When they arrived at the kitchen they found Tyson still stuffing his face with food, and an overly energetic Max.  
"Hey Kai, how you feeling?" Max asked, bounding up to then.  
"Hn," and a slight smile was Kai's only reply as he and Rei sat down at the table with Kenny and Tyson who were surprised at how fast their leader had healed.  
"Nice to see you two are finally up," Kenny said, not adverting his gaze from his laptop, Kai just sighed closing his eyes and leaning against the back of his chair, he should've stayed in bed.

"So Kai you gonna fill us in on what happened to you?" Tyson asked, looking up from his food, Kai looked away from Tyson puzzled and then looked at Rei who just smiled back at him shrugging. He had thought that Rei would've told them about his beating by now. Looking away from Rei pleased he hadn't said anything, Kai turned his attention to the three others sitting at the table in front of him. Now he could be as brief as he wanted.  
"It was my grandfather Voltair who had me beaten, I had disobeyed him and disgraced my family name." With that, he got up and left the teams hotel room. Rei sighed as he watched Kai leave while Tyson, Kenny and Max just looked on in shock.

A few minutes of silence passed by and then Tyson and the others turned their attention onto Rei hoping he would fill them in but not so brief. However, Rei just shrugged getting up and walking towards the Kitchen window. Rei's keen amber eyes instinctively followed the blue haired boy who made his way through the snow and towards a gathering of trees, after getting the general direction Kai was going he too left the hotel.

Rei silently followed Kai through the trees, pausing when he saw Kai sit down leaning against a tree, his back to him. Rei smiled as he silently crept towards Kai, he had almost made it when...  
"Rei, I know your there," Kai said, looking around at the raven-haired boy. Rei smiled innocently at Kai then moved to sit next to him only to be picked up by Kai, his strong arms gently placing Rei in his lap. Rei instinctively rested his head on Kai's shoulder.  
"You know the others will want to know more," Rei stated.  
"Hn," and a sigh was Kai's reply.

"When are you gonna start us on training again?" Rei finally asked Kai, Kai looked down at the boy curled up in his arms.  
"When I get back," he said after some time of thought.  
"Where are you going?" Rei questioned, looking concerned.  
"I have to return to see my grandfather," Kai said with a sigh, looking away from Rei.  
"Kai you cant, what if it happens again!" Rei whined, Kai looked back at him and smiled. "Rei I've got to go, if I don't Voltair will find me and it will happen again."

Rei didn't look convinced, he didn't want Kai to go anywhere near there again but he could see where Kai was coming from.  
"I guess your right," he finally said. With that Kai got up,  
"I'll be back, don't wait up though," he said then left through the trees leaving Rei out in the snow, cold and alone.


	13. Chp 13: Returning

Kai cleared the wall that surrounded the hotels garden, running down the darkening streets towards the place that he had never wanted to see again. However, he knew what had to be done. Only slowing his pace when he reached the front gates Kai made his way carefully up to the front door to be greeted and then ushered in by one of the many butlers. When the butler reached the doors that lead into his masters' study, he motioned Kai to enter saying that his grandfather had been waiting for him.

Rei sighed as he got up off the ground after watching Kai take off and slowly trudged off towards the hotel and the others. Relaxing as the warmth of his hotel room hit him as he walked in through the door and dropped down on the couch. Only then did he take in his surroundings, looking up from his place on the couch towards the kitchen he saw that Kenny was sitting at the table working as usual, Tyson was also there and max was cooking.

Max looked up from cooking to see Rei lying on the couch.  
"Oh, hi Rei, didn't see you come in, do you want a pancake?" Max asked, indicating to the frying pan. Rei refused politely, he wasn't hungry only tired.  
"Hey Rei where is Kai?" Tyson questioned, noticing Rei for the first time also.  
"He went back," was all Rei said in reply.  
"WHAT!?" the other three yelled.  
"Why would he do that?" Kenny questioned, stunned. Rei didn't answer only shrugged, Kai hadn't told him _why_ he was actually going back all he knew was Kai's grandfather wanted Kai to return or the same thing would happen again.  
"Should we go stop him?" Tyson asked interrupting Rei's thoughts, Rei shook his head, it would be to late to stop Kai, he would've already been there by now.

Rei spent the rest of the afternoon lying on the couch trying to take his mind of Kai though he couldn't. Kenny soon appeared from behind the couch, the others had decided on ordering pizza for dinner and was wondering what Rei wanted, he told Kenny that he didn't mind and made his way to the kitchen to watch Max and Tyson try to play poker.

Kai stood patiently in front of his grandfathers' desk; head bowed as a sign of respect not wanting any more trouble waiting to be addressed by his superior. A few minuets of silence passed by before Voltair looked up at Kai.  
"You know why you're here don't you," Voltair said icily.  
"I failed to fulfil what was required of me and betrayed the biovolt organisation in doing so disgracing my family name," was Kai's reply. After a few more minuets of silence Voltair finally spoke again, this time in a more serious tone.  
"You are no longer needed. I have found someone else more successful for the job. However, I want you to know that if you weren't my grandson I would see to it you were beaten again and then some serious training. Though since you are you are allowed to go however your not to tell anyone about any of this, if you do my people will track you down once again, though the consequences will be far more serious."

Kai said nothing still looking at the ground thinking hard.  
"Is that understood!?" Voltairs cold voice interrupted his thoughts,  
"It is understood," came Kai's equally cold reply.  
"That's good...now get OUT!" Voltair snarled, pointing towards the two doors. Kai slowly walked towards the doors head still bowed only pausing when he heard Voltair addressing him again.  
"I will be leaving for the USA in the morning for a few weeks, business, you can stay here or go where you want it doesn't bother me," was all he said.

After leaving the house Kai headed towards the front gates on the mansions front yard when distinctive barking caught his attention, it was the guard dogs. Voltair had let the bloody guard dogs out on him.  
"Bastard," Kai snarled.  
He saw them coming and smirked, he knew could out run them, he had done it before and would do it again. As the dogs came closer Kai ran for the closer of the walls clearing it with ease, stopping to hear the bark of the dogs as they arrived at the wall, they were no where close to being as good a jumper as him; no one was. Kai looked up at the starry night sky sighing, he had been in there longer than he intended and then headed off down the darkly shadowed streets in the direction of the hotel.

Rei meanwhile had finished eating his fill and was now sitting silently on his bed looking at the moon that shone its silvery light through the bedroom window, their pizza had arrived in good time as Tyson and Max had got bored with cards and were throwing them around the room. Rei sighed he had left Kenny with them and the cards to come in here where it was quiet.

Rei woke up to the sound of the bedroom door slowly opening, as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness he saw the silhouette of Kai standing in the doorway. Rei jumped out of bed and ran over to Kai, wrapping his arms around him, Kai laughed silently as he wrapped his arms around Rei's slender frame; he had thought Rei was asleep.  
"What took you so long? Is everything alright?" Rei asked hastily, looking up at Kai who smiled down at him.  
"Everything is fine, don't worry," he whispered back.


	14. Chp 14: The Promise

"Now that I'm back I think we should probably get some sleep before training commences tomorrow," Kai added, ushering Rei towards the bed. However Rei didn't want to go to sleep just yet, he wanted to know what happened when Kai returned back to his grandfathers mansion. Quickly spinning around so he was facing Kai and put his hands on his shoulders so he couldn't walk off.  
"What did he say Kai?" Rei questioned, Kai sighed.  
"Rei cant we deal with this in the morning, I'm exhausted after running all the way back here so you wouldn't worry about me," Kai said, sidestepping Rei to lie on the bed. Sighing disappointedly Rei nodded his head in agreement, he was going to get anything out of Kai while he was in this kind of mood. Rei jumped onto the bed lying down beside Kai.

"Ok I wont bug you about it tonight but only if you promise to tell me in the morning... before training," Rei added, wrapping his arms around his koi. Kai sighed silently and agreed there was no other option if he wanted to get any sleep that night.  
"Good!" was all Rei said, content that Kai had agreed, he then snuggled down next to Kai, his head resting on Kai's chest listening to the steady beating of his heart.

Kai woke up that morning to the sun shining through the open window, and Rei was still sleeping peacefully on his chest. Kai then remembered his promise to Rei and figured he might as well get everyone up now since they had a lot of training to catch up on. Kai tried to slowly and carefully move Rei off him with out waking his companion; but didn't succeed. Reis cat-like eyes flickered open and Kai sighed while sitting up to lean against the wall and Rei moved to sit in his lap.

"You're awake," was all that Kai said.  
"You moved me, I'm a light sleeper you know...and where were you going off to?" was Rei's reply, as he eyed Kai suspiciously.  
"You remember you promised to tell me this morning," Kai looked down at Rei...  
"I was going to wake the others up for training _then_ come back to tell you," Kai said, quickly moving Rei off his lap and heading for the door.  
"Where are you going now?" Rei asked, as Kai headed off.  
"To wake the others," was all Kai said without pausing, "I expect you to be up and ready for training when I get back," he added before leaving the room. Rei sighed and lay back down on the warm bed, he wasn't in the mood for training today.

Kai walked quickly down the hall and through the small kitchen and lounge room until he came to where the others rooms were located. Kenny's was the first room he came to where the all to familiar sound of typing drifted through the door. Kai smirked, this guy really needed to get a life.  
"Training starts in 45 minutes!" Kai shouted at the door while in side Kenny shivered at the cold tone of his leaders voice; at least everything was alright and back to normal. Kai then headed off to the two remaining team members room, not bothering to wait for Kenny's reply. On arriving at the door to the room, Kai banged on it with his fists.  
"Training in 45 minutes get up now or no food." he threatened.

Kai smirked at the sounds of Max and Tyson scrambling out of bed and running around to get ready, it was the only way Kai could think of to get Tyson out of bed this early in the morning, Max was easy, he just followed Tyson. Having successfully gotten the rest of the team up Kai headed back down towards the room that he shared with Rei. Kai sighed when he opened the door to find Rei still lying almost asleep on the bed.

"Rei, I thought I told you I wanted you up and ready by the time I got back". Rei sat up only then realising that Kai had come back.  
"It's to early for training," he whined, Kai looked to the clock on the bedside table, it was only 5:45, he used to be able to get them out between 5 and 5:30. Kai glared at Rei though it had no effect on him anymore like it did with the other team members. Rei knew that Kai didn't mean anything when he gave him that look so he just glared back at Kai...

"Tell me!" he demanded. Sighing Kai sat on the bed to have Rei crawl over to him and sit in his lap facing him. Kai raised one eyebrow at Rei not understanding why he was so interested but proceeded to tell him what happened that night anyway...


	15. Chp 15: Moving In

Rei sat on the bed with Kai, listening intently as he told him what his grandfather had told him. Kai sighed as he finally finished his recount of the events before lying down on the bed.  
"So what do you think?" Kai asked Rei, whom of which was now straddling him, having told him about his grandfather going to the USA for a few weeks suggesting he moved the team into the Hiwatari Mansion.  
"I think it's a great idea!" Rei said smiling, before he slowly lay down on top of Kai, his chin resting on his arms which were folded on Kai's chest.  
"I also think that the others would love the idea if you cancel this mornings training to use the time for moving and gave them the rest of the day off," Rei added smiling cheekily. Kai just smiled before leaning up and kissing Rei gently.  
"Thanks for everything," Kai said, before picking Rei up in his arms and heading towards the bedroom door grabbing his and Rei's blades before he left. Kai put Rei down before they left the hotel and went outside to find the others already sitting around waiting.

"Well look who finally decided to turn up, what took you to so long?" Tyson said, slowly standing up, "I mean what was the point of waking me up so early if you don't even show up on time to training!" Tyson yelled. Rei sighed while Kai just glared his emotionless mask back in place.  
"Training has been cancelled," Kai said coolly.  
"what...." Tyson said, looking at Kai strangely.  
Kai sighed at Tyson's slow mindedness.  
"I'm moving the team into my Mansion while Voltair is gone for a few weeks, therefore training is cancelled because we are moving today," He stated plainly.  
"Oh...do we get the rest of the day off?" Tyson questioned Kai, Kai just nodded reluctantly. Tyson smiled brightly before grabbing Max by the arm and dragging him back to the hotel room.  
"Hurry Maxie before he changes his mind," Tyson whined at Max because he wasn't running fast enough.

Rei laughed as he watched Tyson and Max run off closely followed by Kenny, Kai sighed making Rei look up at him concerned, Kai just looked down at him smiling.  
"Its nothing," he said wrapping his arm around Rei's waist before leading him back into the hotel so they could get ready to leave. Kai left Rei to go up to their room while he went to the front desk of the hotel and asked the lady there if he could use the phone before he called the Hiwatari Mansion.

Kai headed up to the teams hotel room after having talked to one of the butlers about transport, upon entering the room Kai fond that Rei had almost packed and Max was trying to help Tyson out. Kai sighed and went to his bedroom he shared with Rei quickly grabbing his bag and throwing what belongings, he had into it before moving to sit in the lounge room to wait for the others to get ready. When everyone was finally ready they moved out onto the street.

"Ah Kai are we walking to your place?" Kenny asked.  
"No I have made arrangements," Kai said, not looking at Kenny but down the road where he could see his two black limousines coming. Tyson just stared as the two shinny black limousines pulled up beside them.  
"Wow," was all he said as the drivers got out and put their luggage in the boots before opening the doors for them to get in.

Kai and Rei sat in the back of the first limousine and watched as the buildings went by while Tyson, Max and Kenny followed in the second one. The trip was a quick one and when they had arrived one of the butlers took them on a quick tour of the Mansion before showing them each to their rooms that were the guest bedrooms. Soon they separated to go to their own rooms and unpack, decided on meeting at Kai's indoor pool afterwards. Kenny, however, said he wasn't up for it and would be staying in his room to work on Dizzie though Rei knew the real reason was that Kenny wanted to get a look at a security system for a place like this.

Max and Tyson had there own room some few corridors and halls down from Kenny's while Rei was staying in Kai's room which was basically at the other end of the Mansion. After unpacking his belongings and getting changed Rei and Kai headed off for the indoor pool. On the way down, they met up with Max and Tyson who had already gotten lost in the maze of rooms, corridors, and hallways and Rei managed to see Kenny slinking around with Dizzie.


	16. Chp 16: Relaxing

Kai led them down corridors and across rooms always seeming like he knew the place inside out by the pace he went at and before long he stoped at a pair of giant oak doors. Kai opened the doors to reveal a large indoor swimming pool and the others just gasped at the size of it having only seen the doors leading to it on their tour. Tyson ran in dropping his towel on the floor before diving into the giant pool followed by Max though not in that much of a rush.

Kai and Rei just walked over to one of the deck chairs and dropped their towels on it, Rei looked around at the colossal room that housed the indoor pool and then he noticed the diving board at the far end.  
"Kai do you dive?" Rei asked Kai.  
"In my spare time, when I'm not training, yes," he said.  
"Show me," was all Rei said as he pushed Kai in the direction of the diving board.

Kai sighed, "Ok" he said before heading towards the diving board at the far end of the pool. Rei went and sat down at the edge of the pool watching Tyson and Max fighting before adverting his attention to Kai who was now climbing up to the diving platform. Rei looked on in amazement as he watched as Kai ran along the platform before jumping on to the diving board and doing a back flip before gracefully diving down cleanly cutting the water without so much as a splash.

Rei watched as Kai slowly rose to the surface before smiling and clapping his hands happily. When Kai had arrived at the edge of the pool where Rei was sitting, he looked up at him questioningly.  
"Aren't you coming in?" he asked.  
"Yeh" was all Rei said, before diving over Kai and into the water. Kai watched as Rei began to swim to the far end before submerging under water and joining him.

Rei reached the other end of the pool to find Kai already there.  
"What...how..." Rei looked puzzled at Kai who just smirked.  
"I'm a fast swimmer," he said finally.  
"Well if you're a pretty good swimmer Kai then how about we race," Tyson said, swimming over to them followed closely by Max.  
"Hn" was all Kai said sounding kind of bored.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes, how about you Rei, you in?" Tyson asked.  
"Sure," said Rei.  
"I wanna race as well!" Max called out so they all made their way to one end of the pool. "Your gonna lose big time Kai," Tyson said, teasing him before Max interrupted.  
"Just to the end of the pool and that's all Tyson," Max said, before beginning the count down.

"Three"  
"Two"  
"One"

And with that they all dived in and started to swim to the far end of the pool, Kai reached the end first like he had suspected, jumping out and sitting down on the edge before facing the others who were still coming a fare way off. Kai watched as Max sped up just over taking Rei as they reached the end of the pool, Max almost thought he had won before he looked up and saw Kai sitting on the edge in front of him.

"Hey Kai I guess you won then," Max said cheerfully in his always happy voice, Kai just nodded and slightly smiled as he helped Rei out of the pool placing the boy on the pool edge beside him. Shortly later Tyson finally arrived,  
"So Tyson what were you saying about me losing big time," Kai smirked at him, Tyson just glared at him before getting out and diving back in followed by Max to resume their water fight. Kai and Rei sat there for a while watching the other two before Rei chimed in.

"Do you want another race though just you and me," Rei asked, Kai sighed but nodded, he couldn't see no reason not to.  
"Ok we will do it like last time just one lap, on my count...one...two...three" and Rei and Kai dived in and began the race while Max and Tyson stopped their water fight momentarily to watch.  
"Hey that's not fair Kai's letting Rei win!" Tyson whined, after noticing Kai going deliberately slower than last time but still keeping close to even with Rei.  
"That's nice of him, but I don't think Rei will fall for it," was all Max said as they continued to watch the race.  
  
Rei reached the opposite pool wall just before Kai did and looked up at Kai smiling.  
"Looks I won," Rei said happily.  
Kai smiled, "Yes it does," he smirked.  
"Hey wait a minute...you let me win didn't you...Kai that's no fair!" Rei whined, clinging to Kai who only laughed.  
"I wanna race you again but this time I want you to actually try!" Re demanded. Kai just shook his head and lifted himself and Rei out of the water.  
"Kai what are you doing...put me down!" Rei whined.

Kai shrugged if Rei wanted to be put down he'd put him down, Rei then found himself flying through the air to land back in the pool and when he surfaced he saw Kai standing there smirking at him.  
"You said you wanted to be put down," he told Rei innocently. Rei pouted at him but couldn't help but laugh at Kai's attempt at an innocent look.

Noticing that Kai had turned and walked off towards the deck chair that they had left their towels, Rei quickly and quietly swam over to the edge of the pool and watched as Kai lay down on his back on the deck chair before he silently left the water and made his way over to Kai. Rei reached Kai's deck chair and moved and sat down on Kai's waist straddling him, Kai opened one eye and looked to see Rei staring at him before opening the other eye and smiling at him.

"Why did you get out and leave?" Rei questioned him, Kai looked at him and shrugged not knowing himself, then placing his hands behind his head he shut his eyes again. Rei moved his hands over Kai's muscular body before he noticed the scars from Kai's grandfathers beating, sighing Rei moved his hand letting his fingers trace over the scars. Kai once again opened his eyes, rising one eyebrow at Rei questioningly, Rei just smiled before lying down on Kai resting his head on his chest and listening to the study beating of his heart.

Kai let his hand rub up and down Rei's bare back and before he knew it he could just hear the quiet and peaceful breathing of Rei now asleep on top of him. Kai smiled allowing himself a quick glance at his sleeping kitten before closing his eyes his life couldn't get any better than this, with Rei now a major part in his life and his grandfather Voltair gone out of the country for a few weeks his life was beginning to look positive.

**The End **

Well that's it, finally completed it might do a sequel don't know though I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

Until next time cheers  
From Darks Light


End file.
